paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Paw patrol stories
NO ONE BUT MORGAN CAN EDIT THIS THANK U :p ' ' Chapter 1 ''' THE PUPS WORST POOL DAY (All pups snoring) Me: Get up Pups! We're going to city have to have the best...pool...day...EVER!!! All Pups: What did you say? Me: Best pool day EVER!!! Canada: Yay! cooper: Cool! jake:PAWsome! Will: BORING! Canada: What?! How is that boring?! Me:Ok Pups! Get in your bathing suits, then I'll call Ryder so we go! All pups: Yay! (Cell rings) Ryder: Hello? Me:Hi Ryder...you ready? Ryder: No, not yet...We're having trouble with Rubble's suit Me:oh ok were goingto head over there now, Ryder:ok,bye Me:bye Cooper,jake,canada,william lets go All pups:ok (later at the Ryder s lookout) Ryder : ok pups lets go All pups:yay Ruble:ryder let's ask katie if she wants to go with Ryder: ok (cell rings ) katie:hello ryder: hey katie Katie: oh hey ryder what do you need Ryder:oh ya I was just wondering if you would want to go on the pool day with us Chapter 2 PUPS GET IN A FIGHT Katie:sure just let me give calie a bath because she smellsand then im going to head over there ok (door bell rings) chase:ill get it oh hey troy troy:well well well isn't it my faveroite pups look i brought somthing for you guys marshall:it isn"t suntan lotion is it me:no chase:meatballs me:nope skye:um is it more friends me: yep ruble:oh boy when do we get to meet them me:right now of course guys meet canada,cooper,jake,and will all pups : hi me: were is ryder chase:hes upstairs me:oh ok marshall:ill go get him all: no (crash) marshall:oops (all laughing) ryder:ok everyone lets go all:yay (later at the beach) marshall:woohoo canon ball chase and rocky:uh oh (crash) marshall: sorry chase sorry rocky chase and rocky : its ok canada, cooper, jake:come on will get in the water will: no (will turns around and smacks cooper) cooper:ow (cooper jumps up and bites him in his neck) (canada and jake tries to brake them up but will claws them ) canada and jake: ow can't we just have a good pool day its the first one we had will:no he started it cooper: what no i dident your the one that bit me in the neck will:oh well um cooper:ya thats what i thought will:(sticks toung out) ryder and me: hey hey hey whats going on here cooper:well me,canada, and jake tryed to get will in the pool but will smacks us like that and bites me in the neck will:what your the one who bit me in the neck katie:well im here oh and i brung some of my friends dogs i thought that maby they can get along and play ryder:sure they can get along just fine katie:really oh thank you thank you thank you ryder ryder:its fine katie katie:ok so this is chyna and this is haillie Will: -sigh- Cooper: huh Will: -angrly- what Cooper: are you in love chapter3 PUPS FALL IN LOVE Will:so Cooper: Canada,Jake come over here Canada and Jake : what Cooper: wills in love Cooper,Canada,Jake : ha ha ha ha ha will: shut up canada i know that your in love with haillie canada: what no im not will:yes you are canada: -blushes- but im not jake: is this true canda:no no its not true will: yes you are cooper:shut up will will:no you shut up chase:hey guys whats going on cooper:hey cuz i was about to knock out william because he was teasing canada will:well only beacuse you were teasing me first canada:only because you have a crush on chyna will: no i don'tand you won't knock me out cooper because im stronger than you cooper: im in the army will:so im in the ufc chmpionship ill take you down but chase: hey hey hey its ok you two oh and by the way do you want to meet my inturns im training them cooper: sure chase: ok meet autum and amy jake and cooper:oh she's cute will: so your in love to ha ha ha cooper: shut up will jake:ya shut up will:you shut up cooper:*growls* will:*barks* ill take you down cooper: just go ahead and try will:*growls then barks* cooper:*sticks his tounge out* will: why are you so annoying cooper:cause i want to be jake:ok ok chill man chill so what if we all have crushes its life get over it will:ill get a girl before you do jake jake:what!! no you won't i will chyna:hey guys what are you doing will: oh uh hey chyna we were just talking about um bing friends with you chyna:oh thats good because me and haillie need more friends ryder: ok pups time to go home all pups: aww ryder: what its getting dark all pups:ok me: ok pups say goodbye will, canada, cooper, and jake: bye (later at my lookout) canada:well that ws fun cooper: it would of been if will had never started a fight with me jake: ya thats true will:shut up jake nobody asked you cooper:i asked him will: well then both of you shut up cooper:no im going to take a shower will: fine ill go with cooper: ok jake: me and canda will go with you canada: ya lets go (after the shower) me: ok pups time for bed all pups: aww can't we stay up a little bit longer me: fine until 11:00 ok all pups :yay thanks dad me:ya ya no longer goodnight all pups: good night canada:uh theres nothing on tv will: i know cooper: im not tired yet what you want to do canada: so lets talk jake:talk about will: why do you want to talk about that cooper:ya why do you canada: I don't know i just do ok Jake: Well mine is Autumn Cooper : mine is Amy, she's hot. Will : Mine is Chyna, She's Nice,smart,and Cute canada:ya mine is hailee shes nice,cute smart,and cool will: well im going to bed goodnight (every pup but will):goodnight ( in the morning ) me:good morning pups all pups: goodmoring me:say its a great moring to go for a walk in the park lets eat breakfast then we can go we can't run around on a empty stomach canada:so whats for breakfast me:eggs,bacon,pancakes,and sasages and maby meatballs will: i call dibs on the meatball canada: what why do you get the meatballs = chapter 4= the first of july the first pup to go on a date' (after breakfast they went to the park to play football) canada: oh on the team is uneven will:well i guess were not going to be able to play cooper:we need someone else chyna: he guys what you doin will: playing football chyna:cool can i play canada: no will: shut up canada sure you can play canada: (whispers) ok but this is tackle me: all right chyna this is a team captain game so im the first team captainso i get to pick two players that are on my team and your the second team captain so you get to pick only two that are on your team chyna:ok me:ok jake, cooperyour on my team chyna:will, and canada is on my team me:ok lets get this game started all pups:ok (during football) cooper:ow canada: are you ok cooper: no i think i sprained my ankle me: lets go home pups i have some supplies that'll help your ankle all pups: (sadly) ok (later at my look out) me:its ok pups ok cooper this will help copper:thanks me: hey wheres the ball canada: i thought copper had it cooper:no will had it will:no i thought dad had it me: we must of left it at the park chyna:ill go get it me: ok but be back in time for lunch chyana: ok (later at the park) chyna: hey were is that ball pickle:this is a great ball chyna: hey my ball hey guys thats my ball pickle:we found it so it makes it ours chyna: i don't think it works that way pickle: yes it does now go home kid chyna: KID!!!alright you jerk i want my ball back will: so did you get the ball chyana: no this jerk won't give it to me will: who him chyna: ya will: hey bro give us the ball and no one gets hurt pickle: whos going to get hurt you will:(growls) pickle: what are you going to do bark hahahahaha cooper : don't let him get to you will will:(exhales)ok i'll try cooper: hey bud give us the ball and we'll leave you alone pickle: fine i'll give you the ball in exchange for a kiss from her chyna: fine will: what chyna:it'll be fine will will: no it won't chyna:why won't it will:uh copper: it because he likes you chyna: is it true will:(exhales ) yes its true chyna: cool i do to but ... i still have to kiss him (chyna and pickles lips are about to touch) will:(growls) CHARGE AHHHHHHHHH pickle: WHAT uh oh (will gave pickle a hard wack in his stomach) taz: hey leave him alone will:(growls) taz : (wimpers) (pickle punches will right in his nuzzel) will:ow (falls back) hes good not like anyone i fought during the ufc championship but i got to get up canada: STOP!!! thats enough if you want to fight then go to the arena pickle:be quiet this isen't about you will: WHAT!!!you don't tell my brother to be quiet he's right if you want to fight me you can meet me in the arena two weeks from today pickle:fine but you better be ready for the best here take you dumb ball will: thanks (after football) me: im gald your paw is felling better cooper: ya me to me: ok let's go home pups all pups:ok (later at my lookout) me:ok pups i got so meat balls from mr. porter will:yes my favorite will: lady's first chyna:(giggles) thank you will will: sure thing me:here you go chyna ok will let me get you a bowl will: ok me:alright here you go cooper: hey me: hey cooper let me get you a bowl copper: ok me:ok her you go cooper jake: hey dad me:hey ok here the meat balls for you jake:thank you canada: hey me: how you doin canada:good me: alright let me get you a bowl um were out of bowls dj djskipper:ya me:can you get me a bowl djskipper:sure thing will: uh dad whos that me: who that thats djskipper but i call her dj she going to stay with us for a little while will: oh cool (after dinner) me:alright pups its time for bed all pups: aw =CHAPTER 5= '''PUPS START TRAINING ' me:what you guys don't want to be tired for your first day of traning especially you will will:aw man fine good night me: night pups (in the morning) me: alright pups time to get up and start training fist some healthy breakfast cooper: ok but what is it me: celery and Brussels sprouts all pups: ewwwwww me:hahaha im just kidding pups its eggs and toast cooper:ok good me: eat up pups -pups eat- me: ok pups when you're done we can go to the park and start training all pups:ok -later at the park- me: ok pups time to train will: well what are we going to do me:well we can do some paw ups then we can start to sparr will: ~smirks~ are we aloud to choose our partners me: sure why not cooper:*sighs* i know who its going to be jake:so canada whos going to be your sparring partner canada: um your the only one thats left so ya i guess ' STAY TUNED FOR THE 2ND PART OF PAW PATROL STORIES' ~ COMING SOON ~Category:FanonCategory:Fanon StoriesCategory:StoriesCategory:Fanon stories